


Because I love You

by Mitsuki13



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuki13/pseuds/Mitsuki13
Summary: ChikaYou fluff. Chika remember a time when she first started to braid her hair and lead to her feelings finally reaching the person she love.





	Because I love You

"Why won't you grow your hair out?"

It was one of those summer days when You and Chika just lazed around Chika's room, eating ice cream together to ease the summer heat. Yō asked a random question as she put down her now empty cup of ice cream on the table in front of her.

"Eh?" Chika stared skeptically at her childhood friend sitting beside her before she too put down her half eaten ice cream. "What's with the sudden question?"

"I was just curious. Ever since we are little you always have the same hair length"

"What? I do grow out my hair!"

Yō paused before she briefly glance at her friends hair and look away again, grinning all the way to herself. "Yep but you never let it pass your shoulder blades"

Chika pouted. "You are one to talk Yō-chan. You also never grow out your hair"

"Me?" Yō laughed at Chika's silly retort and playfully tap Chika's puff out cheeks. "Unlike you, my hair is really curly. It's already a pain to tame it during humid days you know? It would surely be a whole lot worst if I have a long hair"

"What are you talking about Yō-chan? Your hair may be curly but…" Chika reach out and ran her hand through Yō's hair and push the stray hair behind her ear. "It's so soft to touch and there is no tangles even if you stay out on windy days"

Chika continued to touch Yō's hair even though Yō's cheeks turned bright red. "T-thank you"

"You know, I always wanted a hair like yours Yō-chan!" Chika smiled.

"Eh? Even though it's so curly and would always frizzled out during humid days?! You do realized that its all because of the hair care that I use that my hair is this soft, right? If you see me first thing in the morning… ugh! I don't even want to explain it" Yō slump her face on the table, feeling depress about her hair problems.

"Uwah! sorry Yō-chan. I didn't mean to make you feel upset but…will you please listen to my reason?"

Yō turn her head to the side and stare up at her smiling friend sitting right next to her.A dazzling smile that always makes Yō's heart thump painfully in her chest.

"I don't know how to say this but for me your hair is reaaaaaaaallly beautiful. I admired it for the longest time now. Your wavy hair always reminds me of the gentle waves of the sea and it makes you prettier Yō-chan! It fit perfectly to your very cute face! It's just too bad you don't want to let it grow longer because I bet you would look like a doll- wait, a pretty princess-" You press both of her palms over Chika's mouth to stop her.

With a bright red face that reach her ears, Yō stared pleadingly at her confuse friend. Trying to let her friend know that she can't take anymore compliments. "I get it. I get it Chika-chan!" Yō hurriedly remove her hands before covering her own blushing face. "Thank you. I'm very happy that you feel that way but its so embarrassing if you say it like that"

"Why not? I'm just telling the truth. You are pretty Yō-chan so be more confident!" Chika unnecessarily assured her embarrass friend and unintentionally make the blush on her face a shade darker.

"But for me, you are the prettiest girl, Chika-chan" Yō murmured to herself.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Chika tilted her head.

"I-I said you hair is prettier Chika-chan. If you asked me I would rather have your straight hair"

Yō was expecting Chika to feel embarrass or laugh it off but she didn't expect for the orange haired girl to sigh loudly and slump on the coffee table in front of her.

Yō yelp in surprise. "What's wrong?!"

"That's it Yō-chan. My hair is straight.. just plainly straight" Chika whimpered as she pick a strand of her own hair. "Unlike Yō-chan there is nothing great about my absolutely plainly straight hair"

"What should I do You-chan?!" Chika raised her voice as she suddenly lift her head up and made Yō flinch.

"Calm down Chika-chan" Yō carefully rub Chika's back hoping to soothe her sulking friend.

"What should I do? All this talk made me remember that there is only a week left before the start of our middle school opening ceremony!" Chika weakly said and pouted her lips.

"Umm I don't understand the problem here-"

"Don't you see Yō-chan? Because I had the same hairstyle since I was little everyone will surely recognized me right away!"

"I don't think I follow. What's so wrong with that?"

"Yō-chaaaaaan"Chika whined and Yō felt her heart dangerously stuttered as those big sad red eyes direct their gaze at her. "How could I make my middle school debut if I don't change my looks?"Chika sighed once again. "If I realized this sooner I would have let my hair grow longer"

Yō worriedly watch her friend sigh once again but her facial expression immediately change when an idea dawned on her.

Yō grinned. "then do you want me to style your hair?"

"Style? But I am already wearing a hairpin though" Chika confusedly tilted her head.

Yō lightly tap her chin in thought. "hmm how about braids? I think braids would look good on you"

"Eh? But braids are only cute when you have a long hair"

Yō laughed at her friend's answer. "How about we try it out and you could decide if it look cute or not later?"

Chika smiled and enthusiastically nod her head in agreement. Yō immediately stood and sat beside Chika before she reach out and start braiding Chika's hair.

After a few seconds, Chika sneak a peak at her friend's face as she silently focus on her work and unconsciously slightly slip out her tongue to the side- a habit that she can't remove. Seeing her expression, Chika tried her best to suppress her giggles as to not disturb her friend but she got to admit, her friend habit is really cute and she hope she could never outgrow it since Yō's embarrass face after she found out she did it again was something Chika can't get enough of.

Chika's heart skip a beat and swiftly stare at something else before Yō notice her gaze. 'Why is Yō-chan have to be this cute? ugh' Chika muttered to herself as she blushed. As Yō continue to braid her hair, Chika started to be more conscious of how her friend carefully touch her hair as if she was touching something fragile. Somehow, Yō's fingers that slowly ran through and tug her hair feel really comforting that Chika found herself feeling sleepy and unconsciously lean to the side.

Chika tried her best to fight off the sleepy haze to no avail until she smell something sweet and heard a familiar chuckle from her friend. "Sorry. Did I make you wait long enough to make you this sleepy?"

Chika immediately shuffled backwards when she realized that she was leaning on Yō's shoulder. "N-No. It's just the way you touch my hair. It's very comforting"

A bright smile tugged on Yō's lips and Chika felt her heart swell in happiness at witnessing her friends reaction. "Thank you, Chika-chan"

Feeling uncomfortable with her heart thumping loudly in her chest, Chika swiftly stood. "A-Anyway, I'm going to check it out"

"Sure" Yō said as she too followed Chika to the only full-length mirror in Chika's room.

As soon as Chika step in front of the mirror her mouth form an "o" in awe. She was so speechless that she could only gape at her reflection and wonder if it's actually the same person.

"What do you think, Chika-chan?" Yō grinned confidently behind her friend. "See? It looks great on you"

Yō's voice help Chika to snapped out of her daze and she carefully touch the braid on the side of her head only to notice at that moment the object that kept her braid together.

"This is…" Chika paused and stare at Yō's reflection in the mirror for an explanation.

"Oh, you notice? I saw that the other day when I went shopping with my mom in Numazu" Yō sheepishly scratch the back of her neck and a light blush adorn her cheeks. "I thought that yellow ribbon looks great on you so…"

Chika suddenly turn around and wrap her arms around Yō's neck. "Thank you, Yō-chan. I'll be sure to treasure it" after the initial surprise from Chika's impromptu hug, Yō naturally put her hands around Chika's waist and pull her closer, a huge smile plastered on her face. "You're welcome Chika-chan"

Chika step out of the embrace and twirl around in front of Yō before smiling cheerfully. "What do you think? Be honest with me Yō-chan"

Yō gave her a lopsided smile and gather all her courage to express her honest response. Her own heart thump loudly in anticipation of her own answer. "I think braids makes you prettier, Chika-chan"

"-chan"

"ka-chan"

"CHIKA-CHAN!"

Chika snapped out of her daydreaming and stare back at a pair of worried blue eyes. Chika blink several times before she tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's wrong Yō-chan?"

"Geez, I should be the one asking you that. What's wrong? You suddenly stop writing and stare out into space" Yō worriedly glance at Chika's open notebook then back at her friend "Are you having troubles with writing lyrics?"

"Lyrics?" Chika dumbly repeated and briefly glance down at the scribbles she wrote on her notebook. "Ah! Don't worry I'm thinking about something else. Totally, not about lyrics ideas"

"I'm sure you are thinking about something serious right? Maybe I could help you?" Yō still look worried but this time she was worried for her friend's safety as she glance at the way Riko just seat there beside Chika trying to pierce the skull of her dense friend with her menacing glare.

"Yō-chan, you are such a worrywart! Don't worry it's nothing serious I'm fine!"

Yō awkwardly laughed. That answer didn't seem to help ease Riko's glare.

"Oh! I want to asked a favor Yō-chan" Chika suddenly said and block Yō's view from Riko.

"What is it?"

"Will you braid my hair again?" Chika point at her still perfectly braided hair "I think the ribbon is about to come off"

Yō stared at her enthusiastic friend for a moment, waiting for Chika to tell her that she was just kidding. "Eh? But you could do it on your own now right?"

Chika puff out her cheeks. "Isn't it fine once in a while? You always braid my hair every morning before we go to school back in middle school"

"w-wait! Why are you saying that Chika-chan?!" Yō face turned bright red and became very much conscious of the other Aqours members around them that was currently eavesdropping into their conversation and giving her a knowing look.

"Come on Yō-chan~" Chika gave Yō her best puppy dog eyes that she know her friend is weak to.

Even though she knew it was no used, Yō still struggle to get away from her friends puppy dog eyes and she was about to gave in until she heard someone cleared their throat.

Chika look at Yoshiko sitting on the other side of the table with a bored look in her eyes. "We are here too you know?"

Hanamaru quickly reacted and cover her friend's mouth and smile to a confuse Chika and embarrassed Yō. "Don't mind her, zura"

Ruby shyly nodded her head as she peek on top of her laptop's screen.

Chika blink several times and look around the club room until a look of recognition flash on her face. "Oh! I forgot that we are in the club room"

Riko sighed. "Chika-chan, is the summer heat getting to you? You do remember that we are supposed to work on the lyrics and costumes while Mari-san and Kanan-san help out Dia-san with her student council work right?"

"Sorry, ma'am. I just remembered" Chika smiled sheepishly.

Yō notice that Riko was about to scold her friend once again so she quickly close her sketch book to interrupt her. "Why don't we take a break? I think everyone needed some rest since we've been working on the lyrics and costumes for a while now" Yō grinned at her pleased friend, obviously happy with her suggestion. "Good idea Yō-chan! I'm actually kinda hungry" Chika exclaimed.

"Well, I guess its fine. If Chika continue to daydream while trying to come up with new lyrics I don't think we would be finish anytime soon anyway"

"You are so mean Riko-chan" Chika distractedly complained as she peel an orange that she took out from her bag.

Everyone laugh at the pouting Chika and watch her naturally gave a piece for Yō to eat. After a few more times of handing over a piece to Yō, Chika finally notice that Ruby was staring intently at them.

"Sorry, I should have shared it with everyone. Wait, I still have more in my bag-"

"Ah no I just thought that you two are really close" Ruby smiled shyly.

"We are childhood friends after all" Chika and Yō said simultaneously. The two friends briefly look at each other before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"But isn't Kanan-san your childhood friend as well? I never saw you interact with her as you do with Yō-chan though" Riko asked, voicing out her observation.

"Maybe it's because Kanan-san is a year older?" Hanamaru tried to guess as she much on her noppo pan.

"Or maybe they just honestly like each other" Yoshiko nonchalantly commented.

Everyone fell into silence and stare at Yoshiko, not expecting that kind of answer. Nervous that she might have said something bad Yoshiko gulped as she catch Riko's disappointed sigh and quickly look at a blushing Yō "I-I mean I'm not wrong, right?"

The red tint on Yō's cheek turned a shade darker when all eyes are on her once again. Yō quickly tried to smile and come up with an answer.

"I do. I like Yō-chan a lot" Chika intercepted and her grin widen as Yō look at her with shock written all over her face.

"Really? How much do you love her?" Riko added, a glint of mischief flash through her eyes as look pass Chika and cheekily smiled at a gaping Yō.

"I love Yō-chan so much that even I can't possibly measure it even if I stretch out my hands" Chika proudly exclaimed as she stood and haughtily cross her arms as if she said something amazing.

"Do you always let her know that you love her?" added Hanamaru.

"Hey, that is not nice! I always make sure I show my love for her everyday in every little things that I do" Chika said as if she was saying something obvious.

"How do you show it to her?" Ruby asked excitedly, completely encourage by everyone's daring questions as they ignore the poor girl beside Chika that looks like she was about ready to disappear and let the ground swallow her whole.

"That's a tough question but hmm I would make sure to hold her hand and hug her and hmm what else…. oh! See this ribbon?" Chika happily point at the yellow ribbon that's been holding her braided hair together. "Yō-chan gave it to me and its one of the things I treasured the most. I make sure to used the ribbon she gave me everyday so that she can always see it! and-"

Chika quickly clamp her mouth shut when Yō suddenly stood and hug her tightly.

Riko smiled as she shook her head. "Oh, that's right! Hanamaru-chan, don't you have a good research material we could use in the library?"

Hanamaru look at Riko weirdly until Riko stood and wink at her. "I completely forgot! We should go now"

"A-are you guys going to be okay? Want me to go with you?" Chika asked as she watch all of them walk towards the club room door. She tried to follow them but Yō would hold her tighter every time she tried to move away.

Riko stop at the door and look over her shoulder. "Don't worry we won't be long" Riko paused as she briefly glance at Yō's face that was buried on Chika's neck before her lips tugged into a knowing grin. "You should worry about other things, Chika-chan"

Chika watch as Riko close the door behind her and the room was soon filled with deafening silence. Chika adjusted her hold on Yō and put her hand in a more comfortable position on Yō's back and on Yō's soft hair. She didn't understand why Yō suddenly hugged her but the brunette haired girl's body against her felt really warm, comforting and natural that she was not about to complain rather, she wish Yō would take more time to gather her thoughts so she could enjoy Yō's pleasant hug.

Chika unconsciously let out a contented sigh near Yō's ear and it unknowingly send shiver down the brunette girl's spine. "Chika-chan"

Chika only hummed in acknowledgment, afraid that talking might just ruin the moment so she just stood there and continue to hold Yō against her.

"Are serious?" Yō hesitantly murmured once again. Chika notice the way her voice trembled but didn't comment on it.

"About what?" Chika asked, genuinely confused.

Chika tried to search for Yō's blue eyes but no matter how much she crane her neck, Chika could only see her friend's brunette hair. "When you answered all of their questions… were you serious?"

Chika sighed. She was hoping to look at her friend's face so she could fully express how sincere she was but since she can't, Chika decided to put more feelings into her words. "Of course I am. I would never try to joke about this"

"You are very precious to me, Yō-chan" Chika move her lips closer to her friend and whisper softly to her reddening ears. "That is the truth"

Yō suddenly push herself out of the embrace and hold Chika's shoulder at arms length. Chika worriedly glance at her friend and watch her shoulder slightly shook. She wonders if Yō was crying but unfortunately the girl was looking downward that all she could see was her bangs covering her face.

"Is that really true?" Yō finally look up, tears falling freely down her reddening cheeks.

"Uwah! Yō-chan, why are you crying?" Chika quickly move closer and wipe away her tears but Yō's tears just keep on falling and it made Chika worry.

"Sorry, I just can't believe it" Yō sniffled as she look away and wipe away her own tears with the sleeves of her uniform. "I never thought you would feel that way"

"Yō-chan" Chika softly press both of her palms on both side of You's redden cheeks. She pull the brunette haired girl face towards her own and stare at Yō's tear stained face before she smiled sadly. "Sorry, You-chan"

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault-"

Chika shook her head and effectively stop Yō from talking.

"You know, for the longest time we've known each other, we both already know everything there is to know about one another that we just naturally understand what the other is thinking even if we don't say anything"

Chika place her hand over her heart. "It made me think that I don't need to put these feelings into words and that expressing my feelings for you everyday through actions is already enough but I guess I was just a coward that's trying to find an excuse for my actions. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry Yō-chan"

Seeing Chika's apologetic face, Yō frantically wave her hands. "No! I'm just an idiot that's why I didn't get it"

Despite their serious conversation, Chika found herself laughing a bit at Yō's reaction. "I know but I think a dense Yō-chan is cute too"

Yō turned red and quickly cover her face from embarrassment. "Geez, Chika-chan"

"But honestly, I'm the idiot one here for not making my feelings clear" Chika took a deep breath and squish both side of Yō's cheeks. She wait for those beautiful blue eyes to look straight into her own eyes before she open her mouth once again.

"I love you, Yō-chan. You are very very important to me. I don't know when I stop seeing you as just my childhood friend but I want to always stay by your side! Forever!"

"What's that? A proposal?" Yō asked with her shaky voice. Tears started to blur her vision once again.

"Eh? No way! My proposal would be more awesome than this" Chika proudly said and immediately stop smiling after she think over what she just said. Chika's face instantly turned red as she frail her hands around in embarrassment. "forget I said that! It's supposed to be a secret-"

Yō hug her tightly once again, too overcome with joy. "I don't want to~ I'm so happy I love you too Chika-chan!"

"Geez, are you crying again Yō-chan?" Chika tease as she return Yō's tight embrace. A bright smile adorning their faces.

Unknown to the only two people that are in their own world inside the club room seven pairs of eyes are staring at the glass windows just outside the room. All of them have a smile on their faces, happy that their two friends finally express their feelings for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! there just sooo little ChikaYou here so I thought I should add one more lol. I really love these two the lengths they go for each other is so amazing~ I ship them so much so I hope all of you ChikaYou fans out there enjoy this random fluff I made. Please review. Yousoro! (:D)|￣|＿
> 
> Mitsuki


End file.
